Vamp vs. Jack Krauser
Vamp vs. Jack Krauser is a What-If Death Battle created by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Vamp from the Metal Gear Solid series, and Jack Krauser from the Resident Evil series. Description Metal Gear Solid vs. Resident Evil. Today, two knife-wielding terrorist, with enhance abilities are going to battle each other to the death. But who will survive? The Knife Wielder of Dead Cell, or servant of Albert Wesker? Interlude Wiz: The knife. A tool uses as chop different kinds of food, or be uses as a tool to kill. Boomstick: It can be uses as both a close ranged weapon, or can be uses as a throwing object. And these two terrorists, are debatably the best in the business. Vamp, the knife-wielder of Dead Cell. Wiz: And Jack Krauser, the loyal servant of Albert Wesker. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Vamp Boomstick: Did we mention on how overly complicated and strange the Metal Gear Solid series is? Wiz: Pretty much every time we talk about a character in the Metal Gear universe. And to further the strangeness of the Metal Gear series, the characters Snake and Raiden encounter are no different. Take the Dead Cell members as an example. Boomstick: Yeah, one of the is obsessed with bombs. One has incredible luck as she can't die. And the third member is a specialist with knives. And it looks like we've going to talk about the knife specialist.... named Vamp. Wiz: Born in Romania, Vamp was just an ordinary child. One day however, while attending church, a bomb went off, killing nearly everyone.... with the exception of Vamp. Boomstick: Unfortunately though, while he did survive the explosion... Vamp's body was pierced by a crucifix, and was buried under the rubble for a couple of days. Wiz: To survive, Vamp had no choice but to drink on the blood of his family until his imminent rescue, which resulted in him acquiring a taste for blood. Boomstick: Oh! So that's why he's called Vamp. Wiz: Actually, that's not the reason at all. Boomstick: Say what!? Wiz: Vamp earned his name because he's bisexual. In other words, Vamp had romantic relationship with both men and women. In fact, according to Iroquois Pliskin, or if you want, Solid Snake, Vamp was the former lover of Marine Commandant Scott Dolph. And he has a "Close" relationship with the colonel's daughter. Boomstick: Wait, isn't that technically incest? Wiz: No, because he's not related to Fortune by blood. And besides, it's never confirmed on whether or not that they are close friends, or truly have romantic feeling for each other. Boomstick: O-kay then.... Wiz: Well, after being rescued, and being experiment by a new form of nanites, Vamp eventually became of member of Dead Cell, which was created by the former President of the United States; George Sears, AKA Solidus Snake. After the original leader, Colonel Jackson was imprisoned, Vamp temporarily took over as the leader of the group, until Fortune joined to honor her late husband. Boomstick: Ahh.... Ehh, fuck it! I'm not even going to ask. Wiz: Yeah, the story was already confusing as it is anyway. I don't need to talk about Fortune's love life to make the story more complicated. Boomstick: Vamp is a deadly killer. His main weapon of choice are knives. He carries a near-endless supply of throwing knives, that he somehow stores in his outfit, and carries on knife for combat near his crotch. Wiz: He's also a great marksmen with his knives. In fact he's so good with knives, he can even parry bullets with his knife. Boomstick: And that's not including on how strange Vamp fights. I swear this bastard is dancing whenever he fights. Wiz: I don't think you're that far off Boomstick. To make matters even worst, Vamp can actually predict people’s movements simply by observing their muscles. Unfortunately though, if someone is wearing a pressurized suit, for example, Raiden's Skull Suit, then he has trouble determining what the next movement will be. Boomstick: To make matters worst, Vamp can go all Criss Angel on us and defy gravity. He can run on water, run vertically up surfaces, and can even meditate like he's a goddamn psychic. Wiz: However, according to Otacon, Vamp might have some form of technology in his boots since the Haven Troopers were wearing the same boots, and are capable of performing similar feats. Boomstick: What's even scarier is that Vamp can control his enemies shadow's to a degree. By tossing one of his knives onto his opponent's shadow, then are, somehow, unable to move for a while. Wiz: But again, according to Otacon, this might be a form of hypnotism. Boomstick: Say what? Wiz: By using the power of suggestion, which is reinforced by both Vamp’s movements and speech and combined with the manipulation of light reflecting off of his knife, Vamp can somehow hypnotize his opponent, rendering them immobile for a few seconds. Boomstick: Note to self; for now on, only use knives in the shadows. Wiz: Wait a minute Boomstick, it gets much worst. Remember when I said that Vamp was experiment by a new form of nanites? Boomstick: Yeah? Wiz: Well those nanites are his greatest weapons. Because of those nanites, Vamp can heal at an accelerated rate, to the point where he's considered to be immortal. After all, Vamp has been shot, stabbed and cut open on multiple occasion, and yet he gets back up with his injuries fully healed, and acts like nothing happened. As such, Vamp is a sadomasochist. He loves cutting himself, and drinking the blood of his victims. Boomstick: Again, are you sure that he doesn't go by the name Vamp because he love the taste for blood? Wiz: Once again, Vamp is called Vamp because he's bisexual. But.... that could be the secondary reason. Boomstick: Ahhh.... Wiz: Vamp is one of the deadliest enemies in the Metal Gear Universe. He's managed to kill off SEAL's Team 10 in a matter of seconds. Managed to swim and jump out of a special pool water in Purification Chamber, which I might add, causes Raiden to instantly drown if he jumps in the water, and he managed to fend off a cyborg enhanced Raiden nearly to a standstill. Boomstick: He's also the only member of Dead Cell that survived the Big Shell incident, and decided to join Liquid Ocelot to destroy the Patriots. Wiz: But, while his nanites are his greatest strength, they are also his greatest weakness. While they've kept Vamp alive, they have limits. If the nanites are healing his body more and more, it can cause him to go into a state of shock. Not to mention, Vamp has a bizarre case of suicidal thoughts. Boomstick: What? Wiz: You see, Vamp wants to die because his body has suffered enough. At the same time, he wants to die by the hands of someone, while at the same time, giving everything he's got to see if whomever he's facing is worthy to kill him. Boomstick: And let me guess, those who don't kill him will die, right? Wiz: Pretty much. Raiden: Still tickin' huh? Vamp: Unfortunately, hell had no vacancies... Jack Krauser Boomstick: Albert Wesker is one sick bastard. Not only did enhance his own body to make himself powerful, but he also wants to purify the world of the weak so he can rule as a god. Wiz: So what kind of person would want to serve a man this sick and demented? Boomstick: How about a former member of the U.S. SOCOM; Jack Krauser? Wiz: Not much is known about Krauser's past. All is known is that he was an experienced military solider, and a hired mercenary whenever he's not on duty. Boomstick: One day however, in 2002, Krauser met Leon Kennedy during an event known as Operation Javier. They were tasked to find a man named Javier Hidalgo, who was infamous drug dealer, who had also been in contact with a former Umbrella researcher. Wiz: As the mission progressed, both Leon and Krauser came across a town that was suffering from the effects of a T-Virus outbreak. Eventually, the two began to see things differently. Leon believed that the viruses causing these outbreaks needed to be destroyed, while Krauser began to believe in the "becoming stronger to survive" Philosophy, and eventually developed a hatred towards Leon. Boomstick: So, after succeeding in their mission, and wanting to become stronger, Krauser faked his death and went to search for Albert Wesker. Wiz: And eventually, he did find Wesker, and dedicated his loyalty towards him. But when Wesker learned of a cult known as Los Illuminados, led by a Osmund Saddler, as well as learned that they contained a parasite known as Las Plagas, Wesker sent Krauser to infiltrate the cult and take one of them. Though he would've prefer a Control Plaga. Boomstick: And Krauser managed to join Los Illuminados by capturing that annoying bitch of a President's daughter, Ashley Graham, and bringing her to Saddler. However, Krauser, became interested by the power of the Plagas, and implanted one into his body. And let's just say the results aren't pretty. Wiz; Being a military solider, Jack Krauser is skilled in multiple forms of weapon combat. Handguns, shotguns, and many other type of gun are some of the few of his combat skills. Boomstick: But the one weapon he specializes is knife combat. Krauser always carries a combat knife in case he has to fight in close ranged. Which he seems to be more comfortable with. Wiz: But unlike Leon's combat style, Jack is more has a more rugged fighting style. Krauser has a tendency to utilizing surprise attacks from behind cover. Not to mention, Krauser can executing inhumanly powerful jumps that no ordinary human being can pull off. And sometimes, he'll utilize flash grenades to blind his enemies. Boomstick: And because of the Las Plagas he injected into himself, Krauser can mutate his body to become stronger. Wiz: That's correct Boomstick. However, Krauser only seems to be able to mutate his left arm. When mutated, Krauser's arm becomes a gigantic bladed arm... Boomstick: Which his middle finger becomes the main blade. That's right, Krauser is basically saying "(*Beep) You," as he's trying to kill you! Wiz: Not only that, but Krauser can wrap his bladed arm and make it into a makeshift riot shield, and can even utilized his arm as a sissor-like weapon and cleave his opponents in two. Boomstick: And while he's in his mutated state, Krauser has lightning fast reflexes as he can dodge bullets with ease. Wiz: Krauser is one tough military soldier. Even before infecting himself with the Las Plaga, he's managed to survive several zombie encounters and mutated creatures. He even managed to fend off a mutated Javier Hidalgo with the assistance with of Leon. Boomstick: And during his time serving Wesker, he managed to infiltrate Los Illuminados, and even managed to become a member by kidnapping Ashley. And I should also mention, Krauser is somehow tough enough to survive fatal wounds like the time his heart fucking exploded! Wiz: But sadly, Krauser doesn't have the best track record after joining Wesker's cause. In every encounter with Leon, Leon managed to fend off Krauser. And even though Krauser intentionally mutated himself to become stronger, he ended up getting killed by Leon. As such, Krauser has a tendency to be arrogant. Boomstick: And it also doesn't help that Krauser has a, uh.... questionable way to speak. So you know how bad guys have a tendency to say "Prepare to Die", whenever there are going to kill the hero? Well, Krauser says it a bit differently. He says it like this..... Jack Krauser: Prepare for your death, Leon! Wiz: Yeah, I won't deny it. Jack does has a strange way of speaking. Boomstick: Still doesn't change the fact that he could've been a dangerous terrorist. Wiz: That's also true. Jack Krauser: Almost let it slip...enough talk, die comrade!! Death Battle (The scene begins in an abandoned village in the afternoon. Vamp is seen making his way to in to the village.) Vamp begins to smell something unusual. The Camera changes to the location where Jack Krauser is; on top of a roof. Krauser is about to kill Vamp with a Bow & Arrow. Krauser fires an arrow at Vamp. Managed to dodge the attempted assassination, and proceeded to throw one of his knives at Krauser's bow. The Knife successfully hits the bow, breaking it in two. Krauser: You're pretty good. I'll give you that one. Vamp: And who might you be? Krauser: They call me Jack Krauser. Vamp: Well, Jack Krauser, can you be the one to kill me? Krauser: I can do that and more. Krauser leaps off the roof top and meets a few feet near Vamp. Vamp: Then prove it. Vamp tosses his trench coat, and proceeds to pull out his combat knife, while at the same time, licking the blade. Krauser pulls out his combat knife as well. Krauser: Prepare for your death. Fight Krauser starts by performing several swipes with his knife. Vamp easily dodged Krauser's attacks by doing some twirling and dance moves. He then proceed to throw some of his throwing knives at Krauser. Krauser rolled to the side, evading Vamp's knives. Vamp then made his way towards Krauser, and attempted to strike him with his combat knife. Krauser managed to block his attack with his knife. The two continue fighting each other, and clashing their knives multiple times. During their struggles, Krauser managed to parry Vamp, and cut his chest open. In retaliation, Vamp tossed a couple of his throwing knives, successfully hitting Krauser's right arm. As Krauser is pulling out the knives, he notices the wound on Vamp's chest was healing at an alarming rate. Krauser: What? Vamp: You weren't expecting that... were you? Krauser: How are you able to heal that fast? As Vamp is explaining his abilities.... Vamp: Thank to the nanites inside me... Vamp cuts his own forehead for a demonstration. Vamp:.... my body can heal at an alarming rate. Any injury I sustain heals almost instantly. And because of that, as far as I'm aware, I cannot die. Krauser: Well then, let me be the one to kill you. Krauser charges towards Vamp. Vamp: Prove yourself worthy. Vamp proceeds to toss one of his knives. The knife misses Krauser, however..... Krauser: What the... I can't move! ... The knife Vamp tossed hit Krauser's shadow, rendering Krauser unable to move. Vamp: You are mine know... Vamp charges towards Krauser. Once he reached Krauser, Vamp spun around him, and proceeded to slash at certain areas on Krauser's body. Eventually, Krauser managed to break free of Vamp's hypnotic trance, and block a would-be killing blow, as well as stabbed Vamp in the chest. With Vamp distracted from his stab wound, Krauser leapt onto a high ground. Vamp's stab wound healed. Vamp: You are pretty good Krauser. Krauser: You've yet to see my full power. Vamp: Hmm? Krauser's left arm begins to mutate into a bladed arm. Krauser: Behold by full power! Vamp lick his blade. Vamp: Will that be enough to kill me? Krauser: Prepare for you death! Krauser leapt off the high ground, and proceeded to thrust his bladed arm at Vamp. Vamp dodged Krauser's attack, by twirling. He then proceeded to throw some of his knives at Krauser. Krauser managed to block them by curling his bladed arm into a makeshift riot shield. He then slammed himself onto Vamp. Vamp managed to get back up and continued to clash with Krauser. Krauser attempted to stab Vamp multiple time, but Vamp ended up dodging his attacks, and managed to get behind him. Vamp then proceeded to cut Krauser in various areas. Krauser attempted to grab Vamp but to no avail. He eventually attempted to stab Vamp's throat with his bladed arm, however.... Vamp: Foolish! ...Vamp managed to kick down Krauser's bladed arm and managed to cut the main blade off with his combat knife. As Krauser Screaming in pain, Krauser spots Vamp's combat knife. Vamp's knife pierces through Krauser's chest, and ends up piercing though his heart. Krauser kneels down not wanting to give up. Vamp appears from behind Krauser and grabs Krauser's face. Vamp licks his knife and proceeds to slice Krauser's neck. Blood gushes out of Krauser's neck, as Krauser is struggling to survive, as well as keep the blood from spewing out of his neck. Vamp: Give it up Krauser... Vamp licks the blood off his knife. Vamp:... with those injuries, you won't be able to survive much longer... Vamp watches as Krauser is continuing his struggle to survive. Vamp: Very well then... Vamp finished off Vamp by cutting off Krauser's head, killing Krauser. Vamp: Looks like you're not one to kill me. KO * Vamp licks his knife one more time and places in back in it's holster and walks away. * Jack Krauser's corpse is lying in the village. Conclusion Boomstick: I call dibs on Krauser's knife! Wiz: While Krauser may be a deadly knife wielder, and had the advantage of having an additional form, Vamp trump virtually everything else. Boomstick: Both Jack and Vamp are relatively equal with their skills in knife combat, however Vamp is able to deduce how a person is going to move simply by looking at their muscles, which gave him an advantage in combat. Not to mention Vamp had more knives at his disposal that he could uses for long ranged combat. Wiz: But Krauser did gain a slight advantage when he used the Las Plaga to mutate his left arm. And because Krauser's bladed arm was no longer had any ordinary human muscle, Vamp had some slight trouble deducing on how it would move. However, even with the addition of a mutated arm, it wasn't enough to kill Vamp since, Jack Krauser can, ironically, be killed surprisingly easy with a simple combat knife. Plus, the main trump card that Vamp had that Krauser didn't was the ability to heal faster. Boomstick: Yeah! In fact Vamp's healing abilities rivals that of Wolverine! Wiz: And while it may be impressive that Krauser can survive even after his heart exploded, which I might add, would kill a normal human being, Vamp has cheated death on more occasions than Krauser has ever. Boomstick: In the end, Jack Krauser just couldn't make the cut. The Winner is Vamp. Happy Halloween everyone. Next Time Two rulers of Hell are going to battle each other to see who is the superior king of the Demon Realm. But the question is; Who will win? The Demon King, or The Morning Star? Who will be rooting for? Vamp Jack Krauser Who do you want to win? Vamp Jack Krauser Who's your favorite Knife Wielder? Vamp Jack Krauser Did you agree with the Outcome of Vamp vs. Jack Krauser? Yes No Maybe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Venage237 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Konami' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Metal Gear vs. Resident Evil' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Superhuman' themed Death Battles